fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 56
A Flower Blooms in the Rain is the 56th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Elfman defeats Sol, thanks to his Full-Body Take Over. He then proceeds to rescue Mirajane, who notices that the seal for Abyss Break has become slower, and they discover that the Element 4 is actually its power source. Elsewhere, Natsu and Happy encounter Aria, the strongest member of Element 4, while Gray engages in battle with Juvia Lockser, another member of Element 4. Summary Elfman has succeeded in using his Full-Body Take Over and is effortlessly beating his opponent, Phantom Lord's Element 4 member Monsieur Sol, around. After Elfman easily defeates Sol, he goes to rescue his elder sister Mirajane from the arms of Phantom Lord's giant weapon, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II. Elfman successfully rescues her and hugs her, apologizing to Mirajane, saying that it was because of this beast (his full body Take Over) that Lisanna died, but Mirajane replies that he was just trying to protect them. Mirajane also says that they would live life fully for Lisanna's sake. Elfman, now back in his normal form, starts crying upon hearing these words. Mirajane notices that after Sol’s defeat, the Giant's chanting speed decreased, and she concludes the Giant's power source is the Element 4. She deduces that if they were all defeated, the chanting would stop, and the Abyss Break threat would be eliminated. Outside, the arduous and never ending battle between the Fairy Tail members and Jose's Shades continue. Cana is encouraging everyone to fight and to trust Natsu and the others. Meanwhile, Natsu goes to look for Jose, but Happy scolds him, based on the fact that Jose was just as strong as Makarov. Natsu thinks that no one is left to defeat him, so he has to, and this makes Happy think about the fact that Natsu’s presence gives hope to everyone. They run into a hall, where Aria, another member of Element 4, is there waiting for them. Elsewhere, Gray encounters Juvia, another one of Phantom Lord's Element 4 members. Gray boldly states that he wouldn't forgive anyone who hurts his friends; Juvia, however, falls in love with Gray and gives up. However, the fight nonetheless begins and Juvia locks Gray in water. Gray then freezes the water and releases himself. He hits Juvia with ice, but her body, made of water, recomposes itself. Juvia asks if he would hand Lucy over, saying that it would make her master retreat, but Gray doesn’t want hear any of it. When he calls Lucy "an ally that he would give his life for," Juvia is shocked to find a "love rival." This makes her feral, and her water body begins to boil. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Elfman Strauss vs. Sol (concluded) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Juvia Lockser (started) *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * |Ēra}} * * |Wōtā}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used *Beast Soul ( Bīsuto Sōru) * |Abisu Bureiku}} *Teleportation * |Wōtā Rokku}} * |Wōtā Suraisā}} * |Ransu}} * |Batoru Akkusu}} *Freeze Abilities used *Flight Navigation